The Black Days
by The Golden Absol
Summary: In my world all Pokémon are anthropomorphic. We will follow a sneasel named Umbriel. Her path was halted. That is when she found him. He saved her. Fed her. Protected her. But she was followed. He runs with her. Through hell. And an ancient proficy.


**The oath of a dark one unread.**

 **The path of a god whom Is dead.**

 **Following a man of fate unknown.**

 **The dark one with a gem to own.**

 _"Their are things that you don't understand. The world is dying. Only one will save you, your family, your friends. The one of unwritten fate."_

"How will I know who?"

 _"You will know Umbriel . **WAKE UP!**_ _"_

Umbriel's eyes open to see a white roof. " _This ain't my cave."_ she turns her head to see an Empoleon wearing a pair of black pants and white button-up shirt sitting on a grey stone chair. On the table, also made of grey stone, is a stone bowl. Around the table is two more chairs. She seems to be in a one room home made of ice. A small fire burns in the other end with a pot cooking above it. An array of cooking utensils hanging next to it. On the wall next to the door is a grey jacket. Next to the bed is a small table with a lit candle and some matches. And she is in the only bed. Umbriel trys to stand but only keel over in pain. " **AH FACK**. The hell?" She croaks. Over her body are bandages, the wrapping on her belly are particularly bloody. And she still has her onyx necklace. "Don't rip open those stitchings. I just finished them." The Empoleon says mockingly, with a deep voice. "Can I get some water please?" The wounded sneasel asks. The stranger stands, moves to the foot of the bed and opens a chest, that Umbriel didn't see, and grabs a stone cup. He smacks the wall with his arm and ice falls in the cup. He walks to the bed and gives Umbriel a warm cup of water. She drinks graciously taking long slow gulps. "How did you do that?" She asks. "That is for me to know, and you to find out." Is his reply. "Whats your name?" Umbriel questions. "Neptune. And yours?" "Umbriel." "How long wa-" "'bout an hour. You need to eat." The man enters the chest and grabs a bowl and spoon. Walks over to the pot and pulls a large ladle and scoops up a bowl of soup. "Do you want to sit up or me to feed it to you?" At this point Umbriel is thankful for her black skin, reason being, she's blushing. A little smile appears on the stranger's face." _Crap, did he see that. Quick do something!_ " She trys to sit up with difficulty and pain, but fails. The Empoleon moves to a chair. Lifts it. (Its probably 40 pounds) Wables to the bed. Sets the chair down. Sits his ass down. And begins to spoon feed her. Afterwards a voice was heard at the door. " **YO N. LET US IN"** It's a lighter voice than Neptune's. But still masculine. Umbriel watches Neptune walk to the door and open it revealing a Luxray. He is garbed very warmly in a blue coat. He's carrying a dark green box. "You gonna let us in" Neptune steps out of the way. The Luxray enters with a Lucario wearing not but a set of thick sweat-pants carrying a 24-pack of Root beer and Coka-cola, and a rapidash. She was wearing a heavy coat and pants colored with a vibrant reds, oranges, and yellows. The Luxuay looks at Umbriel than back at Neptune. "Did you score, or a rescue?" "Rescue." The Lucario buts in saying "Are we hear to game or what?" Neptune walks outside and grabs a chair. "Dawn are you gonna play?" He addresses the Rapidash. "No." "Kay." Dawn sits next to Umbriel. "You OK?" She asks. "No" "You are probably wondering who we are. I'm Dawn. (Pointing at the Luxray) That's Rigel. (Pointing at the Lucario) He's my brother Aaron, sort of." " **SHES ADOPTED!** " Aaron yells back. "Wacha playing?" Umbriel asks. "Betrayal At House On The Hill" Aaron replys. "Can I play?" Aaron and Rigel look at each other with grins on their faces, and pushes the table to the bed. "You're moving that back, you know." Dawn helps Umbriel up and teaches her the game. Things like this happens throughout the game. Jokes told. Soda drank. And a good deal of "back stabbing". After, the table was moved back, cans disposed, and Aaron Rigel and Dawn left. " Where will you sleep?" Neptune goes into the chest and pulls out a mass of metal and blue cloth. Opining the mass reveals a cot. Into the chest again pulling a blanket with a pellow. "You need your rest." Umbriel falls asleep swiftly.

 _"You are in grave danger."_

 _"I am."_

 _"Father come with us."_

 _"No. We have already began the proficy."_

 _"I sense something."_

 _"Me to."_

 _"Its just the girl. I felt her a while ago."_

 _"Do we tell her another part?"_

 **A dark god born.**

 **Tapestry of fate torn.**

 **People of earth now choose.**

 **Life at the risk to loose.**


End file.
